The Moment I Knew
by Witch07
Summary: Lily Evans lost all faith in her birthday being special when the one person that she wanted to see ended up not showing up, with the help of some friends, she works her way to the realization that she was working up to. *One-Shot!*


Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**The Moment I Knew**

Lily Evans was very grateful for her happy life, she had a 'mostly' great family and amazing friends that she knew would always be there for her. Then she had her amazing boyfriend, James Potter. He asked her out for six years straight, every year she told him no. Suddenly they were in their seventh year and James just become a proper male. He stopped asking her ask out and started to take everything much more seriously. That was the time when Lily agreed to go out with him, one chance is what he got.

Lily's long red hair was beautifully curled down her back, her bright green eyes glancing at the door nervously, red lipstick ever so slightly smudged. She was waiting for James to come over to her house. She had gotten herself pretty (with the help of her best friend, Alice) and now she was sitting down on the couch in the lounge, keeping herself in sight of the door. She knew that the moment that James came, she would feel so much better. Her older sister never came, she called her a 'freak'.

Twinkling Christmas lights went off, it was so close to Christmas, they were on break. Today was Lily's eighteenth birthday. Lily glanced at the clock and saw that it was half past eight. Alice walked over to her and sat down with a huge smile, oblivious to the pain that Lily was going through.

"How are you doing, honey?" Alice asked.

Lily gave Alice a fake smile, not wanting to worry her. "Oh I am lovely."

Alice smiled at her and took off to her boyfriend, Frank. Lily stayed sitting up proper, as Head-Girl she always had to make such a great impression to everyone. There is nothing proper to someone who slouches.

Lily closed her eyes as she went back to the memory of telling James about the party.

_James was sitting down on the couch, his hand was intertwined with Lily's. _

"_My birthday is soon." Lily said with a smile._

"_I know, Lils." James said with his winning smile._

"_You will be at my party, right?"_

"_Of course I will. I promise." James gave Lily a little kiss._

Lily stood up and it was like slow motion, she patted down her favorite party dress, making sure that there was no wrinkles in it. She looked around and realized that she was only truly dressed this way to impress James, she thought that he would love this dress, at least that is what Alice said. She was always the better one with fashion. Lily just looked around the room to see how everyone was just having such a great time at her party. They were laughing and smiling. Lily just was forcing a fake smile, she knew how to do that. Her sister taught her that, for sure. That moment, Lily realized that James wasn't going to come.

Time just passed and Lily talked with few people who wanted to talk with her, but she just wanted to be alone. She hid her emotions, she didn't need anyone to worry about her. On the outside she had such a great smile on her face while on the inside she was breaking apart. Lily then finally moved her hair out of her face and began to walk up the stairs of her house. She excused herself saying that she had to go and 'powder her nose.'

Lily climbed up the stairs and into the bathroom, but just as she went to shut the door then a foot had stopped the door. Tears were already coming out of her eyes, but she tried to stop them when she saw that James' two best friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black standing there. As Remus asked, "What's wrong, Lily?" the sinking feeling starts and Lily's mind just leaves her as she mouthed, "He said he would be here."

Time froze as Lily just looked at her ruined dress, it had mascara on it and lipstick, her hair had just become frizzed and it was terrible. She just thought about everyone down stairs being happy and not having this terrible feeling. Lily closed her eyes and just cursed James with all three Unforgivable Curses, she thought about the promise that he would be here.

When Lily opened her eyes then Remus was crouched on the floor next to her, he was also the more sensitive one. Remus was the first one out of James' group to become her friend. Sirius was sitting on the other side of her, but he was just sitting there holding onto a box of tissues. She thanked him and took one.

"If it helps, Lily, you can just talk to us. We are here to listen to whatever you want to tell us." Remus told me.

She opened her mouth to talk, but thought _what do you say when you are breaking apart_, looking like a wreck. Lily really couldn't care much about her looks, she cared, though, about her boyfriend breaking his promise. Sirius and Remus had become pretty amazing friends to her in the past time since seventh year started (Remus, longer) but the one who she really wanted to see was absent from the whole picture. Where was James?

Lily cleaned her face and just talked. "He should have been here. Then I wouldn't be like this."

Things were moving slowly as Lily sat down in front of her cake, Sirius had called Alice up and she had cleaned up Lily. The whole time Alice was helping Lily, she just kept saying that she was going to kill James. Lily sat down in front of the cake as she looked down at her dress and her redone makeup. She thought about how no one around here really cared how dressed up she was as they all sang 'Happy Birthday.' That was the moment that Lily had a realization.

The next day James had used the Floo network to get to her house. Lily was a new person, Alice had slept over at her house.

"Hey Lils, I'm so sorry that I didn't make it."

Lily looked at James and with Alice behind her helping her, Lily looked at James and said, "I'm sorry too."

That was the moment that Lily knew. James only wanted her when he couldn't have her.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Another old story that I found and thought I would share. The song that it is vaguely based off of is 'The Moment I Knew' by Taylor Swift. Thanks for reading. Happy Holidays! Review if you would like. Favorite if you would like.

~Witch07


End file.
